Chimera (Power Rangers)
Chimera is a composite monster and is one of the many creatures of the Underworld, he serves as the primary antagonist of the two-part episode "Heir Apparent". He has three talking faces and they are its main vampire-like face (which also had a small vampire bat-like face on top of it which actually appears to be its tail biting its head) with two large ram-like horns in the back of the head, a chameleon woman-like face on his right shoulder pad, and a bull face on his left shoulder pad. Chimera also has Dark Troll's left arm with claws on its fingers, Screamer's feathers, Clawbster's feet with two-clawed toes, a lobster-like face on its neck, a lion-like face on both its chest and stomach, a gold colored abdominal, black feathery upper legs, spiked armored middle legs with an eye-like appendages in the middle, and an eastern dragon head for a right arm. He is the final monster to be summon by Imperious, as well as the final monster to be fought by the Mystic Force Power Rangers as a whole. The Chimera is ruthless, bossy and headstrong monster, all he cares is destruction. Powers and Abilities Being compost from the souls of all the undead warriors, Chimera is one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in Mystic Force, as he is shown to signal handily defeat Daggeron and all five of the Mystic Rangers in there Legend Warrior Mode with little effort. *'Strength:' The Chimera is one of the strongest monsters in terms of of strength, he is powerful enough to overwhelm the Rangers in their Legend Warrior modes, and when he grows giant, he is strong enough to throw the Mystic Dragon at the Phoenix Unizord with ease. *'Durability:' Chimera is highly durable and can withstand many punishments, even the Red Legend Warriors Fire Storm couldn't even make a scratch on him. *'Teleportation:' Chimera can open up a wormhole and teleport to other dimension's. *'Size Changing:' Chimera can change his size at will. *'Hyper Lighting Energy Beam:' Chimera's strongest attack, he can fire a large purple-es red beam of electricity from his mouth. Arsenal *'Dark Trolls Clawed Left Arm:' Chimera's left arm is the Dark Trolls left arm with claws for melee combat. *'Eastern Dragon Right Arm:' Chimera's right arm is an eastern dragon, which he can use for melee combat and to chomp his enemys with. *'Lighting Ground Wave:' Chimera can slam the eastern dragon head on his left arm and created an electricity blast that travel's across the ground. *'Lighting Energy Laser:' Chimera can fire a yellow-es green energy laser with purple electricity from the eastern dragon on his right arm. *'Lighting Ball:' Chimera can also fire a yellow lighting ball from the eastern dragon on his right arm *'Lighting Blast:' Chimera can also fire a blast of yellow lighting from the eastern dragon head on his right arm as well. Trivia *Chimera is voiced by Adam Gardiner (for the main face), Lauren Jackson (for the chameleon face) and Oscar Burt-Shearer (for the bull face). Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Monsters Category:Chimera Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Bats Category:Bats Category:Chameleons Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Ogres Category:Trolls Category:Birds Category:Cockatrices Category:Lobsters Category:Crustaceans Category:Sea creatures Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Dragons Category:Undeads Category:Warriors Category:Characters voiced by Adam Gardiner Category:Characters voiced by Lauren Jackson Category:Characters voiced by Oscar Burt-Shearer Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney villains